My Home
by ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses
Summary: "The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve" Ginny said Carson Smiled at her "And we got more Nerve than is Probably good for us."


This night seemed darker than most. In more ways than one. Not only did the sky seem dark and dismal, but also the mood surrounding those who could see the dark, smoking, ruins of the Eve's home. Whispers could be herd of those staring at the once beautiful home. Some said things about Amy; the mother of the family, about how sad her untimely death was. How young and beautiful she was. Others said things about the Father, Hank, about how he could have done such great things. How he could have changed the world. But mostly the whispers centered on one thing or person; Carson, the couple's young daughter. They wondered what kind of person could slaughter a young child's Family in cold blood. She was only 6 after all and now would grow up without a family. As the whispers went on and on outside. Inside a different type of whisper could be heard. The whispers of a 6 year old girl crying into the chest of the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Heads turned as a disgruntled looking Remus Lupin. He ran into the house never so much as looking at the crowd that had gathered around the ruins. Remus reached the little girl and Dumbledore, his heart broke as he saw his niece crying. Knowing she would never see her parents; his sister and brother-in-law, again.

"Carson?" The little girls head snapped up to her uncle.

"Uncie?" She asked he nodded and pulled her from Dumbledore's grasp to cradle her to him. Remus stared unblinkingly out the window at the dark mark slithering through the clouds; He could only here the sobbing of the young girl and could only imagine what she had seen. Amy had been as close to an honorary Maurarder as you could get, how many more people were they going to have to lose before this ridiculous war ended?

"I assume you know that Amy requested Carson, should anything happen to them, go to the Wesley's?" Dumbledore asked as he finally stood from the crouched position he'd been in to hold the crying child. Remus nodded.

"Amy didn't want to burden me; and normally I would've objected. But it'd be no good for Carson to grow up with the likes of me". Dumbledore sighed.

"Well I disagree with you there Remus, but I do see that your absences would cause a slight problem…" Dumbledore allowed lightly.

"I would like to take her to molly though, if that's ok with you Professor." Remus said looking back to Dumbledore, who nodded and smiled kindly, at the grieving werewolf.

A knock on the door awoke the small Weasley twins. They were only 6 years in age but already had a mischievous streak. They could here there mother and father bustling down the stairs to the door. Where undoubtedly someone was waiting to tell them something terrible. The boys were about to attempt to fall back asleep when they heard a name they knew very well.

Remus sat across from Molly who was now holding the 6 year old girl. Carson was no longer crying, but leaning onto Molly for support.

"I'm sorry Molly. I know you two were close." Molly had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"She was your sister Remus. I'm sorry for all of us who will no longer get to hear the laughter of Amy Eve." Remus nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this Molly?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure I promised Amy that if anything happened I'd take care of Carson and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"Thank you Molly. I wish I could care for her…but you understand." Molly smiled warmly at Remus. For she did understand. "I must be off though; I'll come by soon to visit her." Molly nodded Carson sat up sliding off Molly's lap.

"Goodbye Uncie." She said, Remus smiled down at her and bent down to eyelevel.

"I'll come back soon. You be good for Molly, alright?" Carson nodded. Remus pulled his niece to him and kissed her on the forehead. Before walking out the door and apparating away.

"Carson sweetheart are you ready for bed?" Molly asked Carson looked at her shakily.

"Carson?" She heard two identical voices ask. She turned her head to see the twins standing sleepily in the door.

"Why don't you sleep in the boys room tonight?" Carson nodded and the boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders. The three somehow managed to squeeze into one twin bed. And when Molly came to check on them a half hour later all of them were asleep with Carson in the middle. She smiled and then continued back to her room.


End file.
